


New Beginnings.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Jack Kline, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Pa— papa, what's s'name?""Jack.""Like, like Jack Sparrow?"Castiel laughed, watching as a string of drool ran down Jack's tiny, chubby red face, and the baby cooed to himself."Yes, of course." A pause, "-would you like to hold him, honey?"Castiel and Dean head home to their daughter with their new, recently adopted son, two-year old Jack, and although Castiel has his doubts about introducing a new member to the family, the outcomes are much better than he expected.(This is a pure, fluffy fic for whenever you're feeling down :D).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> so have some fluff for now, i have things to say in the end notes.

"Do you think she's ready?" Castiel asked, as he stared down at the soft, squishy ray of sunshine snoring in his arms, with its wavy blond hair swept across it's face. Beside him, Dean sighed, and yet, a smile lingered at his face. One hand on the steering wheel, the other on reaching out to steal Castiel's hand into his own, Dean turned to his side to meet his husband's eyes.

"Out of the three of us, she is, much more than we ever could be," he assured, and brought his hand up to brush it through the mess of blond hair at Castiel's shoulder. Castiel chuckled. Sleeping sound in his arms, snuggled tight and tired almost from laughing all day, was Jack.

Adopting him had taken them more than a year, what with their savings, the paperwork, the expenses, the home renovations— not to forget, the mental preparation it took to welcome a new baby into their lives— forever. But they'd persisted through every hardship. They'd fought tooth and nail beside each other, and even in the lowest of times, they'd remained determined, and now here he was, the absolutely adorable, puppy-eyed little Jack.

When Castiel had first laid eyes on him at the adoption facility, he'd fallen in love. After Dean, after Claire, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fall in love with someone else they way he did before, but boy was he wrong. Because the moment Jack reached his arms out to Cas, giggled and wiped his drool across Castiel's shoulder, Castiel decided this was it. He would never have to look further. Dean had been hesitant, but one look at Jack, and he'd been as much as a goner as Castiel.

Jack was around two now, and between their paperwork, the couple would always come meet him and play with him, ecstatic over the thought of bringing him home one day. But bringing him home wasn't as much of a fest as Castiel had thought it would. Because Claire.

Claire, now six, was their first daughter, whose custody had shifted from Jimmy, Castiel's twin, to Castiel, after a horrific accident that took both Jimmy and his wife's lives almost five years ago. Castiel had been inconsolable. He'd slipped into a state where he barely ate, barely slept, barely spoke, and remained numb as ever. Dean had been there for him, every step of the way, but so had Claire. She'd taken to him like a fish to water, despite somehow having known that Castiel wasn't her own father.

And now, six years later, Castiel was proud of where they were. He had Dean, he had Claire, and now, he had Jack.

"It's just... Siblings... It's either love at first sight or..."

"Hey, baby, it's alright. Look, Claire's been excited about this for months, ever since we told her. You know she's gonna' be super stoked, yeah?" Dean assured, brushing his knuckles against Castiel's cheek, and Cas leaned into the touch without a thought, his broad hand rubbing up and down Jack's small back.

"Come on, let's bring this guy home." Dean smiled, and promptly stole a kiss off Castiel's lips, resting their foreheads together for a moment, before pulling away and stepping out of the Impala currently parked in the driveway of their little, white-picket fence suburban house in Lawrence. Castiel followed after Dean, making sure Jack wouldn't be too disturbed, as he carried him in his arms, the baby's young, tiny sausage arms wrapped tightly around Castiel's neck.

A few moments later, when Dean unlocked the door and stepped inside, the sound of bustling footsteps clamouring through the house met their ears, and without a single thought, they knew who it was.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Claire ran in, blue eyes wide and bright, gasping for air as she studied Dean, and lastly, Castiel, who stood behind Dean.

"Where is he?" She demanded, and Dean laughed. Sam walked out from inside the kitchen, smiling when he noticed Dean and Castiel, and joined Claire in her demands.

"Dean, where is he?"

"Alright, calm down guys, he's right here." Dean stepped aside, and Castiel smiled, kneeling down in front of Claire, and cradling Jack down in his arms so that his face could be seen— innocent, pure, and serene.

Claire gasped. For the moments after, her expressions remained inscrutable, and Castiel exchanged a concerned glance with Dean, who simply nodded with assurance.

"Pa— papa, what's s'name?"

"Jack."

"Like, like Jack Sparrow?"

Castiel laughed, watching as a string of drool ran down Jack's tiny, chubby red face, and the baby cooed to himself.

"Yes, of course." A pause, "-would you like to hold him, honey?"

Claire peered up at Castiel, big-blue, bright puppy eyes bearing into his, hitting him right in the center of his heart, and when Claire nodded, her tiny head bobbing with enthusiasm, Castiel couldn't help but smile. Carefully, he maneuvered Jack into Claire's tiny arms, making sure he supported her from beneath.

Claire gasped.

"Do you like him?" Castiel asked. Claire gulped.

"He's my... my baby brother?"

"Yeah. Like Uncle Sammy is to Daddy. You're gonna' take care of him, won't you, Claire-bear?" Tears lined Castiel's eyes as he stared into his daughter's wide, awestruck eyes.

"I'm gonna' take care of him, papa. Forever," She said at last, determination glinting within her big blue eyes. Castiel ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know you will."

Above him, Dean smiled, and pressed a hand into his shoulder.

_We all will. Forever._

As if having realised he was the center of attention in the conversation, Jack fluttered his big, blue eyes, almost eerily similar to Claire and Castiel's, and the first thing he did was—

Sneezed.

A tiny, adorable little _achoo_.

Around him, the room burst into laughter, as Jack simply blinked his round, deep eyes and giggled.

"M'gonna' love you f'rever, Jack," Claire said, and a bright, beaming smile spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first off, baby Jack owns my entire fucking heart and also siblings Jack and Claire is the epitome of cuteness. 
> 
> Secondly, I am going to be taking a little break from writing. I have some fics written and ready to be posted, however, I will be posting them after a short break. 
> 
> Due to my final year of high school, paired with stuff happening with Supernatural and Destiel, plus academic stress, my mental health has been super low for a while. I will be offline for at least a week, to try and rejuvenate myself. 
> 
> I hope you all understand and accept me taking some time off. I'll be coming back with a lot more content after my break. If you want to chat, I might be active on my tumblr, @psyleedee, so you can check that out. 
> 
> Thanks guys. Much love to all of you. Bye for now, see you all soon, my precious, beautiful readers. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
